


Tentative, at best

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: My rights....my ShockJack rights [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: I guess it's ok???, I'm gonna have to watch cv someday, M/M, after DuckTales, anyways my Canon now, oh here we go again, they are awkward with each other don't lie to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: In which the writer still has no idea what they doing.Have awkward Shockwave and Wheeljack trying to patch up whatever they had I guess.
Relationships: (past relationship), Shockwave/Wheeljack
Series: My rights....my ShockJack rights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522106
Kudos: 40





	Tentative, at best

It wasn’t going to last a joor, Shockwave thought, almost bitterly.

He could see the way Megatron was grinding his denta until sparks appeared, the way Optimus glowered and crossed his arms over his chassis.

If the scientist had a face, he knew he would be wearing a look of indifference.

He knew it wasn't going to last, just like last time...and the time before that.  
Shockwave felt himself sag at the thought of a fight breaking out. And he could tell the others were too, judging how he saw a few Decepticons starts to adjust their weapons, along with a few Autobots.  
He wasn't sure why they did this, the ceasefire to try and work together. It always backfired, and mecha ended up wounded and then the two factions would go back to their respective sides and sulk.

Well, Megatron would sulk. Shockwave wasn't sure what Optimus would do; he never seemed the sulking type.

Perhaps he would send one of his drones to see what happened.

Just as he mused the idea of actually talking to one of the Autobots' (Perceptor, perhaps?), when he felt something prod the middle of his backplates.  
Instantly straightening up, Shockwaves' arm-cannon warmed up as he twisted to meet the surprised optics of Wheeljack.  
"Well, not exactly the warm greeting I was hoping for!" But all the same, the other scientist smiled as Shockwave forced his weapon to offline.

Wheeljacks' optics were slightly crinkled as he let out a ghost of a laugh, something Shockwave was sure the other mech didn't know about, before narrowing his optic.  
"I'm surprised you thought you'd get one in the first place." Shockwave said, tilting his helm just a bit.  
"Oh, don't be like that!" Wheeljack put his servos on his hips, mock pout on his lips. "I just wanted to see how you were; or is that too familiar for you?" 

Shockwave knew it was a light jab, something he shouldn't reply to, but he huffed before he could stop himself.

"As if you cannot tell how I'm feeling, Wheeljack. Or did you forget after all this time? I imagine it is not useful for you to know how I feel…" another jab, and it hits its mark as Shockwave watches as Wheeljack takes a small step back.

"Cold as ever, Shockwave. And of course I know how you feel, your finals are practically screaming it, after all. Kinda like a cat, in a way." Wheeljack muttered the last part out quietly, looking down at his pedes.  
Shockwave forced himself to not slouch, eyeing the way Wheeljack turned to look over at the other Autobots.

Probably looking for a way to escape this conversation.

And as much as he wanted to simply walk away from the other, Shockwave didn't. 

"Is that so." His words hung in the air for a klik, before Shockwave continued. "But other than that, it is good to see that you've been keeping yourself in one piece. I suppose Perceptor and Ratchet are to thank?" Wheeljack laughed at that, optics now on Shockwave, EM field lightly brushing up against his.  
"Come'on, I'm not that bad." Wheeljack said, smile growing wider as Shockwave gave him the usual blank look and ticked back a finial in annoyance. "Well, not as bad as I usually am! And you know things only blow up if that's what I want 'em to do." 

"Even if they blow up in your face-plates?" Shockwave stated, drawing another laugh. 

"It's called a work in progress for a reason, Shocky. You of all mecha should know that." Wheeljack was smirking now, an optic-ridge raised. "Especially since I wasn't the only one having stuff blow up in my face~"  
Shockwave paused at that, EM field flickering with something that had even Wheeljack pause for a breath.  
In an instant, Shockwave pulled his field away, and took a step back.

The air was heavy once more.

And Shockwaves' processor bitterly brought up when such things didn't exist between them long ago.  
When the two of them were close and they could discuss anything.

Shockwave wondered if Wheeljack missed it; but quickly deleted the thought.

"Wheelj-" "So, how are-" The two paused, Wheeljacks' mouth twitching into a small smile as he gestured for the other to speak.  
Shockwave cleared his vox quietly, dipping his helm a bit. 

It was infuriating, but it wasn't like Shockwave knew how to fix the situation.  
Said situation that was falling apart just like he had seen Megatron many times gearing up to land a punch onto the Primes' face

Shuffling in place, Shockwave turned his back to the other.

"If you were going to ask about the drones; they are alright. Still acting as though you will walk through my labs door at any moment." Shockwave dryly said, stepping away from Wheeljack now. "But always end up disappointed even when I tell them you won't. But if you'll excuse me, I'd rather not be on the opposite side when blasters start to fire." 

And with that, he would have walked off into the direction Shadowstriker was moping; but a servo stopped him.

Shockwave easily relented, something he hated, as Wheeljack came to face him.

The other scientist looked pensive, optics on the ground, but servo not leaving his arm.

"Well, guess I'll just have to visit them the next time we decide to work together, yeah?" Wheeljack smiled, patting his arms before letting go and returned to his side.

Shockwave stood there for a few kliks, until he heard a resounding clang of metal hitting metal and was definitely willing himself not to slouch as he onlined his arm-cannon.

Yes, perhaps next time, Shockwave thought as he heard Megatron give an angry shout.

Next time would be different.


End file.
